A Christmas to remeber
by Great Northern
Summary: What were the Christmases with Pam like? Well, this story tells. Set before Season 1. We have the Tanners with Joey, Jesse and of course, Kimmy!
1. The letter

**A/N: Hey everybody. This is my first Full House fic, but I watch the series all the time! Have any of you thought what the Christmas was before Pam died? Danny said Jesse visited on Christmas, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. This Christmas happens one year before Pam dies. Joey and Jesse come to visit for the holidays. Please R&R!**

**Jesse POV:**

I walked out of my aparment to get the mail. Even though it was December 2, there was no snow on the ground. That's what you get for living in California, I always told myself. Then again, who needs snow? I hated skiing and with snow, my motorcycle couldn't go as fast. Christmas music was playing outside like always. It seemed to play nonstop and if I have to hear Jingle Bells one more time I swear I'm gonna scream.

I shivered as I opened the mail box. Even though there was no snow, it was still cold. I flipped through today's mail. "Junk, junk, junk, ju-" I said as I went through the mail. I stopped as I reached one letter. It was from my brother-in-law Danny and my sister Pam. I took out the rest of the mail and headed back inside.

I settled down inside with a bagel and opened up the letter:

Dear Jesse,

It is Christmas time once again and we would like to remind you that it's time for you to come for your annual visit. I know that you problay remebered, but after last year when you came on the 23 swearing that you thought it was the 3, I decided this was to be safe.

I should also warn you that my friend, Joey Gladstone, is coming too. He wanted to meet you and have fun with the girls. The girls are really looking foward to you visiting. Stephanie keeps on asking me when are you coming while DJ just keeps on perstering me about what I got them for Christmas.

Pam is looking foward to you coming too. She said something like playing around like old times. Of course I miss you too, Jess. Make sure you bring your presents for the girls too. O, and this time, NO GIRLS! This is a time for family bonding and all of our last Christmas pictures have either Samantha or some other girl you brought.

I told the girls you would come at December 8, that leaves plenty of time for you to pack and for us to have fun sightseeing and having family bonding time. We hope to see you on the 8, and if not, I will kill you.

Danny

I groaned. Visiting my neices was fun and all that, but no girls. "Might as well say no breathing," I mumbled. Plus, Danny's friend, Joey, was coming. I have seen enough pictures to know that he's the kind of kid that I beated up as a kid. Funny, cracking jokes, prankster, and class clown. And, Pam would be pulling all of the old tricks. This Christmas was going to be fun!

**DJ POV**

"Steph, is the cost clear?" I whispered to my little sister.

Stephanie peered out the door of the attic and whispered back, "Yep all clear. Hurry up though, I'm missing my cartoons."

I rolled my eyes and began to search through the boxes, looking for our presents. "Home videos, no. Baby pictures, no. Cleaning supplies, no. Emergancy cleaning supplies, defintly not," I mumbled as I searched through the boxes.

"We have _emergancy_ cleaning supplies? Dad really has gone over the deep end," Stephanie said from her post.

I nodded my head, "Well, enough chit-chat, keep your eye on the door. I think I hear Dad whistling Christmas carrols right now."

Stephanie nodded and continued to watch the door. I searched through our junk, about to move old records when Stephanie gave the warning, "Dad's coming, quick what do we do?"

I looked around and spotted a big box, "Get over here, we will hide in this box." She gave me a look, but did it anyway. Well, it was a tight squeeze (I'm pretty sure the box was breaking), but we were completey hidden in the box.

"Did you hear anything up here, Pam," I heard Dad say.

"I couldn't hear anything except you whistling Jingle Bell Rock," I heard Mom reply.

"Hey, that is a classic song that will stick around for ages," Dad protested.

"Same as Disco," mumbled Mom. I could almost see her rolling her eyes. "Well, we've checked the attic and nothing is in here, come on. My dinner will burn."

I waited until their footsteps then got up and out of the box.

"I am NEVER doing that again! It's pain enough that I share the same house with you, but the same _box!_" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Don't be a drama queen. Besides, keep your voice down, someone will hear you?" I warned.

"Like me?" Mom said from the doorway.

"O, Mom, we were just uh? What were we doing Stephanie?"

"I don't know, but it was all DJ's idea," Stephanie protested.

Mom smiled, "I'll let this one slide, but girls can't you wait until Christmas? It's only 23 days away. Now come on, I have a dinner to make." Together, we walked to the kitchen.

**Joey POV**

"Oh great! It's that time for the visit!" I shouted looking at my calender. The 8th was circled, and that was only 5 day away.

"I should get packing. But what to pack?" I thought outloud, looking around at my room. It looked like a volcano of clothes had exploded. A bunch of cartoon stuffed animals were everywhere, along with the ocasional leftover pizza or food.If anyone ever asked me about my room, I just said, "Everything has a place, so if I clean it, I won't know were anything is!"

I grabbed an empty suitcase and began pilling it with clothes from the clean/onced once pile. My other two piles, onced twice/need to wash, and too gross piles weren't fit for a visit to my friend Danny and his daughters and wife.

"Almost done, I just need-ah there it is," I said grabbing my Popeye doll. Some of the floor was revealed, but not too much.

Happy now that I was packed, I went to go shopping for the girls presents, whistling Jingle Bells Rock along the way. What can I say, Danny got me into that song.

**What did you think of the first chapter? I got some humor in there, and a little POV of what's happening with everyone. The next chapter will be up this week. I will try to update two chapters a week, but at least once a week. Now, clickie the review button! Critque is welcomed!**

**Hollyclaw**


	2. Kimmy Madness!

**A/N: Told ya I would update this week! Thank you Me for the long review. In this chapter, Kimmy comes in along with Jesse and Joey! Enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Idea mine, Full House not.**

**Danny's POV:**

"Girls, get down here! You'll be late for school!" I shouted to the stairs. It was the day that my brother-in-law, Jesse, and best friend, Joey, came to visit. Naturally, I had spent the whole week cleaning, until Pam had to tear away the vacumm cleaner after I had vacummed the smae spot nearly a million times.

I walked into the kitchen to see Stephanie eating pancakes while Pam was still cooking bacon. "Where's DJ?" I asked Stephanie.

"She's still upstairs fixing her hair. She had a rough night, you should've seen her hair! It was like a monster!" excalimed Stephanie.

"Hola Tanners," Kimmy Gibler, our neighbor, said bursting through the door, not even caring to knock.

"Speaking of monsters," mumbled Stephanie.

"Kimmy, why are you here? You know we are expecting visitors?" I complained.

"I know, but I smelt some of Mrs. T's cooking from my house and Dad went to work early again. Mom cooked something, but she even burnt the cereal. What's today, pancakes and bacon, yum!" Kimmy said looking over the counter.

"This is the reason why I left Kimmy _out_ of the letter I sent to Jesse," I whispered to Pam.

Pam let out a little laugh and said, "Grab some bacon, pancakes are right there, Kimmy. DJ is upstairs if you want to go get her."

"Thanks Mrs. T," she reached over and grabbed several pancakes, "I don't need to go upstairs. DJ!!" she shouted.

Stephanie covered her ears and shut her eyes. I goraned, Jesse and Joey would not like this.

"Coming," DJ said from upstairs, arriving soon after. "Ok, Kimmy, did you finish copying the homework I gave you?"

"No, but I can finish it on the bus. Come on, I have enough pancakes for the both of us. O, and Dad, can I still have my own room when Uncle Jesse and Joey are here?" DJ asked.

"Sure. So Pam, I guess we won't be needing that bacon?"

"O, we _will_ need it. Joey will eat anything, and he's bound to have an appetite from flying in here," joked Pam.

DJ walked out with Kimmy to the bus while Stephanie continued eating.

"Steph, I'll take you to preschool. Pam, watch over Michelle," I said. Pam nodded and Stephanie put her dishes in the sink and we walked out to my car.

**Jesse's POV:**

"I took an airplane, drove for 30 minutes and why? To go to Peewee's playhouse," I mumbled as I rang the doorbell.

Who else answere it then my loving sister, Pam. "Hey little bro. Come on in, Joey should be here soon. The girls are at school, Danny should be home soon."

I walked in, looking around. The house hadn't changed much. Danny's cleaning supplies were still out and the Christmas tree was up, no dust of course. The usual decorations were up around the house. The Santa face looked a little creepy to me, his eyes seemed to always follow me.

Pam looked at me and held out her arms, "What? No girl?"

"Danny forbad me from bringing a girl, another reason why he's so evil. And of course all evil wizards need an evil witch," I joked and Pam punched me lightly on the arm.

Joey arrived making a little trumpet noise. He was carrying a suitcase which was overflowing with clothes. My stuff was just two suitcases and my guitar.

"Hey Jess, good to meet you. Pam, nice to see you again. Finally, I'm in a house that has ice cream 24/7. Mine ran out last week, think some animal got into it," Joey annouced.

"Nice, Joey. Good to see you again, Danny should be back in about 30 minutes. I'm going to watch my bacon, Jesse, don't kill Joey," Pam warned eyeing me before she dissapered into the kitchen.

"So," asked Joey holding out his hands, "You like cartoons?" I groaned.

**Set foward to when girls return from school**

**DJ's POV:**

Me and Kimmy walked into the kitchen and instead of my mom cooking, Uncle Jesse was cooking. "Uncle J!" I exclaimed and ran over to give him a big hug.

"Hey Deej," he said, then noticing Kimmy, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kimmy. Most of the Tanners always say how much they hate me, but I know they really like me," answered Kimmy.

"Ok..." Uncle Jesse released his hug, "DANNY!"

Dad came rushing in, he looked frantic, "What? What did DJ do?"

"Hey," I said in defense.

"You never warned me about, that," Uncle Jesse said pointing at Kimmy.

"I _do_ have a name," Kimmy said, no one paid much attention to her.

"Well... You'll find out soon enough. Joey! Get in here!" Dad called out.

"What? I was in the middle of watching Bugs Bunnny?" asked Joey.

"Hey Joey," I said giving Joey a hug. Kimmy came into hug too.

"Hey DJ, who are you?" asked Joey.

"Kimmy, DJ's best friend and neighbor. You can read my bio online, I was hoping to meet boys with it," answered Kimmy. I smiled, welcome to the holidays.

**I got some humor and family moments and of course, Kimmy moments. I'll update maybe Sunday or Wednesday. Now, look at the botton left corner, and press it!**

**Hollyclaw**


	3. The Annoying Sister

**A/N: Ello peeps of Fanfic! I'm back with this story, no I won't give up on it! I know, it isn't soon, but don't kill me! Now, R&R!!**

**Stephanie's POV:**

I walked home with Mom after a day of shopping. I got a new sweater and gifts for everyone. Not Mom of course, or Dad. I always make theirs homemade. DJ will just accept just about anything, she usually returns it to the store for money.

"Well, Steph, are you excited to see you Uncle Jesse and Joey?" asked Mom.

"You betcha. This Christmas will be so much fun! I'm gonna make string popcorn, Joey's favorite decoration!" I explained. Mom laughed as she opened the door. Kimmy and DJ were chatting on the stools while Uncle Jesse was making something for dinner. Dad and Joey were talking on the table over cups of coffee. Dad had his 1# DAD mug that I got him last year.

"Howdy-ho everyone!" I called out.

"Hey Steph, what's shaking," Uncle Jesse said, giving me the usual greeting.

"Yo my fellow cartoon lover. How about tomorrow, fiveish, T.V?" asked Joey.

"It's a date. What shall I wear?" I pretended to muse. I gave Joey a quick hug and sat down beside DJ. I grabbed a few carrots and tried to get involed with DJ's conversation.

"So, Dejee, how's the 4th grade?"

DJ rolled her eyes. "Stephanie, _I_ have a life. _You_ have no life. Buzz off."

"I do too have a life!" I protested.

Kimmy rolled her eyes, "Oh puleeze. Your date tomorrow is watching cartoons with a guy who still wear footies pajama's."

"Uh...they're actually Ninja Turtle pajamas," Joey corrected.

"See what I mean?" Kimmy said to DJ.

"Well, at least I don't have a monster for hair," I said at DJ.

Kimmy started to laugh, "You know, she got you there."

DJ rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, both of you. Come on Kimmy, lets go." The two marched upstairs.

"Wait for me!" I shouted and ran after them.

"_That_ is why I hate sisters," Uncle Jesse pointed out as I left. Mom just rolled her eyes.

**DJ's POV:**

"Ok, I found out that Dad is keeping the Christmas presents in his closet," I whispered to Kimmy.

"Alright, but what does this have to do with me?" asked Kimmy putting her hands on her hips.

"I've told you a million times. The presents that I don't like and have no value go to you," I explained for like the millionth time.

"Oh yeah!" Kimmy said realizing. We were interupted by the annyoning little sister, Stephanie.

"Hey guys!" Stephanie said happily.

Kimmy and I groaned. "Steph, can you go play with Mom or Joey or something?" I suggested.

Stephanie placed her finger on her chin, "Hmmm, no."

"Ok squirt, if you leave, I'll pay you a nickel," bribed Kimmy taking out change from her pocket.

"Quarter."

"Dime."

"Fifteen cents."

"Deal," said Kimmy handing over the change. Stephanie skipped away, humming Christmas Carols.

"Oh no, she's becoming a Dad," I whispered. Kimmy nodded her agreement.

We were about to open the door when Dad came walking up the stairs. Kimmy and I ran for the cover of our room.

"This stinks," Kimmy said.

"Your right. Kimmy, did you put on deoderant," I asked holding my nose.

"No, but that's not what stinks. The thing is, I didn't find out what was the presents and I lost fifteen cents to that squirt that you call sister," Kimmy complained.

"Kimmy, suck it up like a real Gibler," I said rolling my eyes.

"DJ, go tell that to my mom on her diets," Kimmy pointed out. She _did _have a good point there.

**Sorry so short. I'm going out to eat soon and wanted to finish this chapter!**

**Hollyclaw**


	4. Presents, Popcorn, and Santa's Helpers

**A/N: Heyo peeps! Now, don't blame me for not updating. I will start doing it more often though! I'm gonna finish up this story before I work on any other stories. My others are on hold right now. Ok? Ok, on with story!!**

**Joey's POV:**

"Danny, tell me why you spoil these children so much?" asked Jesse.

"Because they are my daughters. I need to show them that they are cared about in this household," explained Danny.

"And you do this by spoiling them with presents?" I asked. We were putting all the Christmas presents in storage up in the attic.

"Yes. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course it is, Danny. When I was a kid, I only asked for one thing, the Elvis Comb," Jesse said.

"There was an Elvis comb?" I asked.

"Uh, yes," replied Jesse, saying it like it was the most obivious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes.

I picked up a present, "What's this?"

"That's my present to DJ," explained Jesse, "It's a book about good hair keeping."

"She will sure love that," Danny mumbled.

"I also got her a book about music," Jesse added.

"And what did you get me?" I asked holding out my hands.

"A nut," Jesse said.

"Why?" asked Danny holding out his arms.

"Cause he is a nut," Jesse replied with letting out a bark of laugh.

"Very funny, but you should leave the funny stuff to the proffesional comdeian," I said seriously.

"You mean Michelle," Jesse asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why isn't Pam helping us?" I inquired.

"She's keeping the girls busy downstairs. They're making string popcorn to hang on the tree," explained Danny.

"What? I wanna help," I said and ran off. Jesse just rolled his eyes.

**Pam's POV:**

"Isn't this fun girls?" I asked my daughters.

"Yep! I'm on a popcorn roll," Stephanie said proudly. Michelle just made a little noise.

"It was fun when we started, now what's the point of putting popcorn on a string?" DJ asked, her teen side taking over.

"Hey, I bought at least two big bags of popcorn for us to use, so get making popcorn," I said sternly. DJ rolled her eyes and continued back to work. "Now I know how Santa feels, having all his little helpers do all the work for him."

"Hey, I thought I heard popcorn string being made," Joey said walking downstairs. We all wved a hello and made room for him at our table.

"Joey, where does Santa get his little helpers?" asked Stephanie.

"Well...uh...they come in package. They're part of the Santa workshop expansion pack," explained Joey looking uncertain.

"Right," DJ said sacarstitcly.

"Mommy, I want a Santa workshop expansion pack for Christmas," Stephanie demanded.

"No honey, we don't need one. Great job Joey," I said, looking at Joey.

"Can I go upstairs now? I wanna see if there is anything more that I want from cataloges," DJ asked.

"Not now honey, do your popcorn and then you can go upstairs," I answered.

DJ sighed. "You know DJ, if you throw in a little sad puppy face and go for the guilt trip, that might work," Joey advised.

"Ok!" Dj looks at me with sad eyes, "But Mom, I might never be able to get new books for my future education and things to keep my occupied during vacation so i won't bug you or Dad."

""Haha, nice try Deej. Thanks alot Jeoy," I mumble the last words.

"Hey, just doing my job," Joey said in defence.

"I'll have Kimmy over less," DJ added.

"Do you expect me to really believe that?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"No, not really," DJ mumbled. I just smiled.

**Sorry so short! The next chapter will be better, they go sightseeing! I may not get my facts right, but o well. Expect update on May 9.**

**Hollyclaw**


	5. Out of the Season Mermories

**A/N: Ahhh, I'm sorry for not updating!! I had alot of my hands at the time, and was really too lazy to think of anything to write about. I'm going on vacation to Yellowstone (yeah!) on Friday and leaving at 4 a.m. (Booo!). I will be gone for 10 days. Don't really expect any updates from me over the Summer, becuase it's really busy! One of my reviewers suggested something, and I'm gonna do it. Does anyone know if Pam died at a specific month or time? Ok, onwards. Also, I've decided to put up qoutes for each chapter.**

**Memory is a child walking along a seashore. You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things. Pierce Harris, **_**Atlanta Journal**_

**Jesse's POV:**

"Life has come to an end," I say as we walk out to our car.

"Why? It's the holiday time and I'm feeling very cheery," askes Danny.

"That's why. And we are also going to the bay. To do what? Crawl up and die? That sounds lovely!" I said unethusaitic.

"Actually we are going to see lots of neat things!" Stephanie said happily.

"Sounds great...not," DJ sayed the last part in a whisper.

"Will you guys just stop your complaining! Just get in the car," Danny said holding open the car door. Stephanie and Joey seemed to be the only ones happy to go sightseeing. The rest of us got in much to our complaint.

(A/N: Is my enter like off or something! I think it's too big of spaces in between or it looks weird. If it does, sorry about that! I will try to work on it.)

"It's a long car ride, so smile," Pam said from up front. Stephanie who was already smiling, made her grin wider. She looked posessed with her huge smile and bugged out eyes.

Luckily, DJ ended it for me, "Steph, your scaring me. Stop."

"Wow, I have the power to scare DJ!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Now we can use to our evil needs," added Joey who rubbed his hands together with an evil grin.

"Hey bro, this reminds me of that one Halloween we had. Do you remeber?" asked Pam from up front.

"Oh yeah. That was a good time," I said trailing off.

"What's the story, Jess?" asked Danny. The others asked too for the story.

"Alright alright, I'll tell you. Well, one Halloween Mom made us go trick or treating. It was a full moon night, and most of the kids were dressed up as werewolves. Pam dressed up as the Wicked Witch from The West (and I couldn't agree more) and I was Frakenstien. I couldn't find an Elvis costume. So, it was about 9 and it was pretty dark. Pam said it would take another 30 minutes for us to reach home, so we should take a shortcut through the words. I agreed quickly, my legs were starting to ache. We went in the woods and walked for about 2 minutes before we heard a howl. I asked Pam about any wolves, she said there weren't any."

"We kept on going, the howls growing closer. I asked Pam about werewolves, this made us both freeze. Some tree branches blew in the wind and made scraping sounds. The snapping of a twig sent us running for our lives. We were about to reach the edge when a hairy werewolf jumped out of nowhere. It walked towards us. Out of defense, I grabbed some hard gumballs and chunked them at the werewolf. Then I threw some peppermints. Pam held up her broom in defence. Then, the werewolf took of his mask. It was a Halloween costume. He said, 'Hey, no need to harm me. I was coming to ask you about that howling.' We still don't know about the howling in those woods." I think they were ready to about die of fright.

"Some good times back then, right bro?" Pam said. I nodded and laughed.

"Remeber that one Halloween were we told a scary story and freaked everyone out?" Danny asked.

Joey laughed. "Oh yeah. Some adventure we had."

"What's the story? I told you ours, so what's yours?" I asked, eager to hear about something stupid these two probaly did.

(A/N: I know this is Halloweeny stuff, not Christmas, but I want to share some stupid stories of their past. Warning, scary story ahead.)

"Well, Danny and I were heading to a party when we were both 11 hosted by Sean. After dancing around a bit at the party, we started to tell scary stories. Danny and I had done this story a million times, so I voluntered first. The story was, there was an old lady who whenever she got scared would put her hand under the bed for her little dog to lick. One day it was raining, and she heard a noise downstairs. Walking downstairs, she saw the window was open, but she didn't open it. She closed it and heard a noise upstairs. She went upstairs and saw that window was open too. She closed it. Getting scared, the old lady put her hand under the bed and the dog licked it. She went downstairs and heard another noise. She walked up and saw in blood: Humans can lick too. The old lady and dog were never seen again.

"What Danny did is he grabbed some pillows and turned off the lights. Then he got a flashlight and came in and said, 'I found the dog's body, the murder is here!' Everyone was screaming and screaming. It took us forever to convince them that there was no evil dog murder. No one turned off the lights or went near the beds all night thought," Joey finished off.

"I'm I going insane, or is it supposed to be Christmas, not Halloween?" asked DJ.

"It's Christmas, DJ," Stephanie murmered from behind her arms. which were covering her face.

"We just like to share old times that we did stupid stuff," I explained.

"Why don't we share Christmas stories," suggested Pam.

"I remeber one time when I was little, I wanted to catch Santa so bad. I stayed up all night with a net and a plate of santa cookies. I got hungry and ate the cookies along with the milk. I stayed like that all night. I was so tired the next morning that I feel asleep on the presents. They were comfy," Danny said. We all laughed at him.

The rest of the car ride went by with us sharing happy mermories. I even forgot the horrors of going sightseeing, until we got there.

**Stephanie's POV:**

I kept on checking over my shoulder as we strolled down the bay, checking to see if no werewolves or dog murders were there. None, it was safe.

DJ noticed me doing this, 'What are you doing?"

"Making sure we don't die," I explained.

"Oh, well, thanks...I guess?" she sounded unassured.

I stopped checking over my shoulder and began to check out the view. I got some coins from Daddy and put it into those little microscope things. I saw a lot of ducks and other birds.

For lunch, we stopped at a seafood resturant overlooking the bay.

As we sat down, Uncle Jesse asked, "What's the point of this? I live in Cali. You usually don't sightsee your own home."

Joey looked at him, "I don't know. I once gave tours around my room for the trash collectors so they wouldn't get lost."

DJ looked at me and mouthed, Wow. I nodded.

For lunch, I ordered a small salmon while DJ got some lobster, Dad got alot of fish, Mom got grab, Joey got squid, while Uncle Jesse got something called lobster torelluni. In my opinion, they all looked gross. I could've sworn my was still swimming in my throat.

The rest of the day was fun. We shared some more mermories and I laughed at DJ's embarrsement when Dad mentioned something she did when she was little. Luckily I was never mentioned!

On the car ride back home, I annoyed everyone by listing all of the animals I had ever seen in my whole life. In alphabitcal order of course.

I was on the L's, when Uncle Jesse got some tape and put it over my mouth. The rest of the car ride was quiet boring for me, but not for anyone else. How rude!

**I have no clue what they would eat at a seafood resturant, so I just threw any ole seafood out there. I've never been to Cali so I have no clue what they would see. I'll tell you this, you won't see another sight seeing chapter for a while. Here's a little teaser for the next chapter.**

_"I thought we said no girls?" Danny to Jesse._

**Ohh, tensions! I have a couple of questions:**

**Are there any specific dates for their birthdays?**

**What are some of the t.v. shows Joey watches?**

**Does anyone know what year this would be!?**

**I will try to update, but probaly won't. I'll update like the week I get back. Guess what, I get out of school on the 29th, YESSSSS! Happy Summer everyone!**

**Hollyclaw**


	6. Congrats Danny on turning 74!

**A/N: Ahh, sorry for the long update! I was busy this Summer, but I finally came up with a good idea for this chapter. Those people who like my story, spread the word to other Full House fans. Thanks to Me for giving me the information I needed. Everyone else who reviewed or favorite or alerted my story. Thanks, IOU! Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: How many effin times do I have to say it!**

_**Few women admit their age. Few men act theirs. - Anon**_

**Dj's POV:**

"Dj, could you give me a hand. Joey messed up on painting the banner and know it looks like it says, 'Congrats Danny on turning 74.' He won't be very haqppy about that," my mom said to me as she tried to pull off the banner that hung beneath the stairs. Dad's birthday was today and he was turning twenty-eight.

"Sure, Mom. What can I do for you?" I asked walking over. As I looked more closely at the banner, I did see that it said seventy-four. "Are you mentally challenged with a paintbrush, Joey."

Joey looked up from where he was helping Stephanie putting more decorations on the tree. We had a ton of them. "Hey, Yogi was on and i couldn't keep my eyes away from it," Joey said in defense.

"Of course, because all macho men watch Yogi Bear," Jesse said walking in cleaning off his hands with a rag. Uncle Jesse was in charge of the cake and snacks. I could smell the dessert wafting in from the open door.

"You two, knock it off! Now, Dj, I need you to hold the ladder steady and catch the banner when it falls. The paint is a little wet and I don't want your father have a heartattackon his birthday," Mom instructed.

Carefully, I gribbed the ladder with a hand on each side. "Perfect," Mom said giving me an ok sign.

"When is Danny coming home anyway?" Joey asked.

"Daddy usually stays at work to suck-up to the higher people in the work place, well according to Uncle Jesse," Stephanie answered.

"Jes, be more kind to your brother-in-law," Mom said from the top of the ladder.

"Fine fine," Uncle Jesse said putting up his hands. He flopped himself lazily on the couch and tore off his cooking apron.

"Michelle still sleeping," Joey asked, not tearing himself away from putting up a horse ortament on the tree's lower branches.

"Like a baby. No pun inteaded," Mom added the last part after a quick pause.

"Sure," Unlce Jesse said with sacarsm.

"Mom, are you almost done, my arms hurt," I complained. Holding a ladder was alot tougher then you would think.

"Almost done...And now. watch out below DJ," Mom leaned over just in time to see the banner land flat on my face.

"Thanks Mom," I said, pulling off the banner to see that I got red paint all over my hair and face.

"Good look, DJ," Stephanie said inbetween snickers.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Uncle Jesse walked over to me. "Come with me, Dj, I'll help you with getting that paint out of your hair." I allowed myself to be herded away upstairs by Uncle Jesse.

I heard Mom say, "Now, let's make a new banner. And Joey, you can't help." I heard Joey let out a little whine. _Good ole Joey, _I thought with a smile.

**Danny's POV:**

"Thanks again, and Mr. Foster, I love that tie," I called out to some people at work as I left the building. Mr. Foster gave me a weird look and a small wave from the door.

"I'm an idiot," I mumbled under my breath as I findled with the keys of my car, trying to get it in the lock on my door.

Once I finally got into my car, I cruised back to my house, taking in the sights of nightime San Fransico. I turned on the radio and heard Jingle Bells playing. I hummed quietly to myself, occasionly singing every now and then.

"Now, _this_ is good music."

It took me a while to realize where my house was because all the lights were off. Usually you could see the light in Dj's room and hear some kind of arguement going on inbetween Joey and Jesse.

"It must be my house, my key fits in the front door," I said after I parked the car and walked up the steps. The second I opened the door, I immeditaly jumped back, startled.

The reason why was because i had walked in to see a room full of people, decorations, my family, and friends and they all shouted, "SURPRISE!"

I walked back in nervously, expecting them to shout again. After I recovered form shock, I demanded, "What's going on."

"Don't you know, it's your twenty-eighth birthday today!" Dj and Pam both shouted at me.

"I know that, but why a party?"

"Because, Danny, parties are a way of life, a culture, a way of saying hello and goodbye, the meaning of life. Plus we needed something to do for a little fun today," Jesse said as he walked over and patted me on the back, very hard.

I smiled and mouthed 'Ow', when he looked away.

I noticed the big banner that said 'Congrats Danny on turning...' I couldn;t make it out because there was an x over something and numbers rewritten on the banner.

Joey notcied my confusion and whispered, "It's a twenty-eight."

"Thanks pal."

"Well, what ae waiting for, let's party!" Jesse shouted. As if on cue, music started to blare from invisble speakers and everyone began to dance. Some people congratulated me, others said it was all downhill from here. One or to said, 'Do you have the will planned out already.' I suspected Jesse paid them to do that.

I hung out with a few of my friends from work, we talked about our boss and what we were going to do with our families for Christmas. Some of Pam's friends chatted excitdley to me, going on and on about how lucky Pam was to have a family already.

I managed to escape to the food area nad grab a handful of chips before being pulled back into the dancing crowd of friends. It seemed like everyone wanted to shake my hand, talk to me, or ask if we could hang out later on.Soon, I was panting and breathing hevaily, I was a little too much danced out.

"Bye Danny," said my friends as they eached passed me. It was around two a.m. and the party people had to go home. Jesse and Joey were eating cake and comparing phone numbers of girls they got. Jesse won...of course.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go tuck in the girls," Isaid to them, heading upstairs.

"They're in bed already?" Jesse asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they crashed around ten," Joey answered.

"Wow, when I was a kid, I stayed up till four every night."

"Thank God my kids aren't like you," I said before going to the girls room, humming Jingle Bells.

**Author's Note: I didn't know what to write about an adult party, so I just made them dance around and talk with the main person. Like wedding, except Danny's missing the bride. There wasn't alot of Steph in the chapter, but she will be in the other ones. Thanks for reading and leave a review for me.**

**Holly**

**P.S. Does anyone know a good beta reader for my story? I would apreciate it, thanks!**


End file.
